


A Close Call

by 9AngelFairyFox9



Series: Dr. Cups [2]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9AngelFairyFox9/pseuds/9AngelFairyFox9





	A Close Call

Very late at night, Mugman woke up from a strange sound in his kitchen. Cuphead was working the graveyard shift at the hospital, so it couldn’t be him. He grabbed a flashlight and a knife and walked into the kitchen. In the kitchen he saw a thin male raccoon rummaging around the refrigerator. The thief and Mug stood there for about ten minutes before said thief started booking it for the exit. Not wanting the crook to escape, Mugman gave chase and tackled him to the ground. The raccoon put up one hell of a fight while yelling that he’d kill Mugman once he’s free! Rightfully feeling threatened, got out the knife he had tand tried to stab the intruder. All did not go as Mugs had hoped, as a gunshot sounded and blood splashed on the living room floor.

Mugman was shot in the ribs, barely missing his heart and a lung, and the raccoon had a stab wound on his hip bone. The pain was too much for the crook and he passed out. Mug had enough energy to call 911, “He-hello… I n-need the police and Inkwell’s hosp-pital… In the woods… Please hurry!” Before passing out.

“Sir? Sir, are you still there?!”

——————————————————————————————————————————

Cuphead was finishing up helping a sweet old lady. “Thank you so much young man.” She told him.

“I’m just glad I could help.” Cuphead smiled replacing the empty IV bag for a new full one. Just then, paramedics raced down with two stretchers. One of them, had Mugman on it. Cuphead’s heart dropped, and felt his face go pale. Was there an accident? Or a robbery? “Mugman…”

Somebody grabbed Cup’s hand, a she-cat told him. “Go help your brother, I’ll look after the lady.” The old woman nodded in agreement.

Cuphead said, “Thank you…” Before darting down the hall. He caught up with the paramedics and asked, “What happened?”

“There was a break in. And there’s a bullet in his chest.” One of the medics said. “It didn’t hit his heart or a lung.”

In the operating room, Cuphead worked quick to remove the bullet and fix the internal bleeding, and stitched up the bullet hole. Mugman was then safely wheeled into the intensive care unit. Cuphead didn’t leave his brother, and other doctors left the twins alone. The red cup was holding Mugman’s hand as he cried, thinking what might have happened if the bullet did strike his brother’s heart.

There was a squeeze on Cuphead’s hand and a wheezed voice said, “Cup…head…”

Cuphead turned to see his brother looking back at him. “Mugsy…?”

“Don’t cry brother… I’m here…” Mugman weakly smiled. And winced everytime he took a breath. The left side of his chest is going to be very tender for a while.

Cup smiled and kissed his brother’s hand and said, “Thank God you’re alive… What at home?”

Mugman explained in full detail to part where he passed out. Cuphead’s blood boiled listening about this asshole who almost took Mug’s life. “The police are probably surrounding his hospital bed. He’s not getting away for what he did that’s for sure.” Mug say the look on his brother’s face. “Cuphead,” he cooed, “just leave it.” He put a hand over Cuphead’s cheek. “Let’s go someplace private.”

Cuphead put Mugman in a wheelchair and took him into the bathroom next to Cuphead’s office and locked it. Cup was sitting on the bathroom counter with Mug on his lap. The two embraced and kissed in pure bliss. “From now on, you aren’t going anywhere without askin’ me.” Cuphead said.

“Oh, trust me, I ain’t leavin’ without you my brother.” Mugman said, hugging his twin. “Or at least until my wound fully heals.” Cuphead lovingly kissed Mug’s chest, his upper lip touching the sutures. And again over Mugman’s heart.

“I love you Mugsy.”

“I love you too Cuppy.”

The two then clinked their heads as a loving reassurance to each other. This experience truly was a close call.


End file.
